Trying For Love
by tinybit92
Summary: An idea of what might happen when Naruto gets back from the meeting of the five Kages. I can't wait for him to see Hinata again. Just some Naruhina fluff.


_Hello, this was running around my head as to what might happen after this whole meeting of the Kages thing. I'm certain it will be disproved in no time, but I can dream._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long day. Rebuilding Konoha was an exhausting effort that required everyone's help. So after spending the entire day working, Hinata was walking quietly back to her temporary home.

She was deep in thought as she went. Her thoughts were, of course, focused on Naruto. Word spread rather quickly through their group of friends, especially when it was about their favorite knuckleheaded ninja. She knew he had gone with Kakashi to the meeting of the Kages, wanting to convince them to spare Sasuke.

She was admittedly worried for him, but almost glad he was gone for now. Hinata hadn't spoken to him since she'd saved him from Pain. Since she'd told him she loved him. She had no idea how he felt about her, and was rather frightened of what might happen when he did see her next. Would he tell her he didn't feel the same? Would he be afraid or disgusted by her love? Would he even still want to talk to her? She had no answers and was somewhat relieved to have time to think.

She thought back to when they had still been genin. He'd inspired her with his courage, and when she'd fought Neji, he'd lent her some of it by believing in her. When they had been trying to catch that bug, and the other ninja had attacked, she had been the one to help the group out of danger. And when she ran out of strength, he held her in his arms and told her how amazing she'd been. She vividly remembered the feeling of his arms around her as she smiled and rested her head on his chest. The memory brought a similar smile to her face. She wondered what it would be like if they were together, if he held her like that everyday.

Lost in her thoughts she turned a corner and bumped into someone. "Whoops! I'm sorr-" Hinata froze in her tracks, staring at the person in front of her. Less than a foot away, stood the young blond ninja who had occupied her thoughts.

"Oh, hey Hinata." Naruto gave her his signature smile.

Her heart skipped a beat as her breath caught in her throat. There he was. When she least expected it. And this time, unlike every other time she'd goofed up and he'd shaken it off and walked away, he knew how she felt. Maybe he'd space out and forget, maybe she could get away with her heart in tact.

"Hello N-Naruto. What are you doing back so s-soon?" She breathed out carefully.

"Oh, we just got back a while ago. Went about as well as you'd expect." He shrugged a little in minor irritation. "But I see your still shy as ever, huh?" He continued with a chuckle. "After the way you saved me, I thought you might be over the stuttering with me at least."

Of course he remembered. How could he forget. Maybe he'd avoid the love part.

"Actually," He said, scratching the back of his head. "I wanted to talk to you about that. About… what you said." His voice got lower, more cautious, unsure.

"Oh…" The Hyuuga heiress blushed madly. This was it. Her moment of truth. He'd either break her heart or make her dreams come true.

His brilliant blue eyes met her gentle lavender ones, a serious but warm expression in them. "I wanted you to know… how much that meant to me, those three little words. Never before, not once in my life, has anyone told me they loved me."

Never. She knew he'd grown up alone, but never? Even with her slightly unsupportive family, her father told her he loved her when she was young, and she and her sister always said it before bed. But to never here that in 16 years? Not even from his friends or teachers?

"And also, I wanted to let you know how much it helped me. After you said it, I felt my heart do a little back flip. And then I thought you'd been killed, and I lost control. I was so upset, I almost broke the kyuubi's seal. And then… the fourth Hokage showed up to stop me. He told me… that he was my dad."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. His father? The fourth Hokage, who had sealed the demon within him, was his father?

"Hinata," He carefully reached over and held her hand, substantially increasing her blush. "Thanks to you, I got to meet my dad. I got to find out about the family I never had." He gripped her hand tighter and tried to express the emotions through his eyes. "When I got back, I was so relieved to know you were alright. And I thought about who you really are to me. I tried to figure out if I felt the same. I realized that I care about you a lot, but that I don't really know who you are. I know that you are the first person to ever make me feel like I belong with someone, and not just in this place. I think I could love you Hinata, but not until I know more about you."

She couldn't move, couldn't think. Her entire mind had come to a halt. Hinata gulped heavily. "W-what are you s-saying Naruto?"

"I'm saying, that I'd like to date you Hinata. At least for a while, and try to figure out whether I can return your feelings. I know I want to, but I need to find out if I can."

Her breath was coming in shaky gasps. _He wants to love me. He's asking me to be his girlfriend. _The thoughts finally clicked in her head and she threw her arms over his shoulders. "Naruto," She muttered into his jacket. "I'd like nothing more than to be with you."

He stopped for a moment, surprised at shy Hinata's bold move. But he quickly grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Wow. My first girlfriend. I'm not even sure what to do now."

She giggled, and gripped his shoulders more tightly. "Take your time, I'm just fine like this."

He smiled, resting his head against hers and breathing in the smell of her hair. "Hinata?" he asked.

"Yes?"

He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

I chill ran down her spine and she thanked God that she hadn't fainted. "I think I would like that very much Naruto."

He pulled her away just enough to look her in the eye before gently leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She felt a warmth spread from her lips to every part of her body, reveling in the soft new feeling.

The young man slowly pulled away. "Wow," he muttered. "I really liked that. We should definitely do that again."

She nodded with a smile.

His expression changed for a moment. "You know, you have a really pretty smile."

She blushed, and thought to herself that this could be the greatest thing that had ever happened to her.

"Come on," he said taking her hand again. "I'm going to take you to find some ramen. I don't suppose Ichiraku's is running again?"

"Well no, but he's set up a temporary place."

"Alright! I know where we're going for our first date!" He pumped his fist in the air and dragged her off playfully, their laughter ringing through the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Comments? Criticism? Let me know._


End file.
